Replicare
by FernandaMartinezH
Summary: Innara no es una persona común y corriente...Al contrario, no es humana por lo menos no del todo. Nunca ha tenido una vida normal, ¿la razón? Desde muy pequeña ha huido de país en país, teme ser atrapada por "Ellos". No esperaba encontrar una familia y lo hizo, no esperaba encontrar el amor pero está muy cerca. ¿Podrá Innara poner en peligro a todos sus seres queridos?
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

Los padres están ahí para protegerte y cuidarte de cualquier amenaza, te aman apoyan en todo lo que haces en la vida.

Mis padres no fueron así.

Primeramente, mi padre odiaba a mi madre por no poder concebir un varón a la primera y bueno a mí me despreciaba. Creía que mi madre me amaría pero no lo hizo, estaba cegada por el dolor que le causaba el odio de mi padre y no me prestaba ninguna atención.

Segundo, los primeros años de mi vida fueron miserables. Mi madre me dejaba con la vecina, la señora Mills, era una ancianita realmente agradable. Me brindó todo el amor que mis padres no me dieron, me enseñó a hornear galletas y a realizar todas las tareas de la casa. No le molestaba que le llamara mamá al contrario, lo adoraba.

Tercero, mi padre comenzó a interesarse por mí a los seis años, me llevaba a su "oficina" de la cual no salía en todo el día. Me llevaba a un pequeño cuarto blanco donde sólo había una cama y algunos utensilios. Nunca podía recordar que pasaba después de un "Relájate princesa".

Cuarto, nunca supe cuál era el trabajo de mis padres y después de que mi papá me llevara al cuarto pasaba semanas en un hospital con fiebres muy altas y dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Mi padre sólo me visitaba de vez en cuando, no me hablaba a mí lo hacía con una enfermera, preguntaba por mi estado y luego se iba. La única persona que venía a verme cuando no le negaban la entrada era la señora Mills.

Quinto, mi madre me abandonó o eso es lo que mi padre me dijo cuando tenía ocho años. De ahí en adelante me refugiaba en la casa de mi verdadera madre, donde pasé los mejores momentos de mi infancia.

Sexto, la señora Mills cometió un error, el error más grande de su vida. Fue a reclamarle a mi padre por qué tenía moretones en todo el cuerpo y él se volvió loco y la amenazó. Me mantuvo encerrada durante tres días en la casa y al leer el periódico local tres días después de mi encierro descubrí que la señora Mills estaba muerta.

Séptimo, mi padre seguía experimentando conmigo hasta que un día todo fue diferente, recordé con claridad lo que sucedió ese día. Hasta que murió asesinado por una criatura que no había visto jamás.


	2. Capítulo uno

Capítulo uno

Estaba cansada de correr, llegué a una de las calles principales de Nueva York, me faltaba el aliento pero no podía dejar de caminar. Lentamente fui mezclándome con la gente, mire a mi alrededor y encontré un gorrito con orejas de gato en las manos de una chica. Lo repliqué. Podía sentir el algodón en mis manos, hice un chongo rápido y me puse el gorrito.

Hoy sería una chica japonesa.

Mi cabello cambió de color, tamaño y forma, pude sentirlo mientras imaginaba la cara de una chica que había visto en un anuncio, mis ojos se volvieron rasgados y estaba lista.

Una sonrisa involuntaria salió de mis labios al saber que no sería atrapada hoy, caminé por horas hasta que encontré un departamento que podría ser de mi agrado. Entré al lugar y abrí la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza, lo único que le agradecía a mi padre eran mis habilidades.

Entré y me dirigí a la cocina, saqué el cereal y la leche del refrigerador. Me metí una buena cucharada de Cherrio's en la boca, y mientras comía regresé a mi apariencia habitual.

Miré con atención el lugar, era acogedor, nada ostentoso y decidí dormir en la habitación principal. Merezco un poco de comodidades después del día de hoy, repliqué un pijama bastante lindo y lo dejé en la cama, caminando directo hacia la ducha.

Mire mi teléfono, las 10:30 de la noche, encogí mis hombros y decidí explorar el dispositivo. Nunca había tenido un celular tan caro, el iPhone 6 era realmente estorboso pero me gustaba. Lo había replicado de un chico que trabajaba en la tienda de Apple, le pedí ver el celular con cargador y todo y simplemente sentí mi nuevo teléfono en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

Para evitar sentirme tan culpable compré una funda y después bueno, repliqué un número de teléfono cambiando los dígitos y algunas tarjetas de iTunes para comprar aplicaciones, cambiando algunos códigos para poder usarlas.

Dejé el teléfono en mi pequeño morral y me quedé dormida minutos después.

La alarma del reloj de mesa me despertó a las nueve y media, gruñí y lo apagué de un manotazo. Me estiré y decidí que era hora de correr unos cuantos kilómetros, podía sentir la energía zumbando en mi cuerpo, demandando salir.

Me coloqué ropa deportiva y salí del apartamento, Central Park me esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Fueron ocho kilómetros y diferentes ejercicios para que el zumbido desapareciera de mi cuerpo, todo en unos cuarenta minutos y no estaba cansada pero mi estómago demandaba comida.

Sonriendo, caminé hacia mi hogar temporal, preparé huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja del refrigerador.

-¡¿No tienen tocino?!-pregunté en voz alta, molesta, solté unas cuantas maldiciones y comencé a comer mientras mi morral y mi teléfono venían hacia la mesa, flotando.

-Una ducha rápida y me largo.-susurré, corriendo más rápido de lo normal a la ducha, me tomó unos quince minutos, amaba ducharme.

Me coloqué un vestido azul pastel, unas sandalias y una chaqueta de cuero.

-No lo extrañarán.-murmuré amarando mi cabello en una coleta, tomé mi morral y me dirigí a la puerta y me detuve al instante, pisadas que se dirigían al apartamento.

Genial.

Corrí rápidamente a la ventana más cercana y la abrí con un poco más de fuerza, dejé el metal algo abollado. La mitad de mi cuerpo estaba afuera cuando unas manos me tomaron del hombro y me trajeron de regreso.

Era un hombre pero no cualquiera, era uno como yo, me tomó menos de cinco segundos pero él aún no lo había notado. El rodillo* le dio en la cabeza antes de que pudiera hacerme algo, con fuerza. Me soltó debido al impacto y salí pitando de ahí, literalmente a una velocidad anormal. Ningún humano me percibió con su vista hasta que estuve a unas cuadras lejos del lugar, comencé a correr más despacio y luego a caminar para aparentar normalidad.

No tendría que preocuparme por el rastro, él tardaría un rato antes de encontrarme si es que lo hacía. Con una sonrisa me dirigí a la Librería de Nueva York, extrañaba el olor a libros.

Estuve sentada leyendo "Emma" y "Persuasión" de Jane Austen hasta que me dijeron que iban a cerrar.

Malhumorada, salí y me quedé en la entrada.

-¿Qué hago ahora?-pregunté en voz baja, me puse a pensar y una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

Cine.

Emocionada comencé a caminar hacia un taxi, le pedí que me llevara al cine más cercano. Miré la cartelera, analicé mis opciones e hice lo que siempre hacía cuando no me podía decidir entre dos películas.

Miré a las personas que estaban alrededor hasta que localicé a una que se veía agradable, era una chica bastante bonita.

Toqué su hombro y se giró algo sorprendida, sonreí a modo de disculpa y ella me devolvió el gesto.

-¿_Frozen_ o _Las Tortugas Ninja_?-pregunté esperando una respuesta, ella me miró divertida.

-Frozen.

-Gracias.-dije dándole el chocolate que sabía que iba a comprar en un rato, le sonreí cuando me miró con desconfianza y me fui.

Leí su mente, se lo iba a comer.

Compré el boleto y unos nachos con mucho queso, tomé asiento y esperé a que comenzaran los anuncios. El cine era algo que me fascinaba, pocas veces había ido cuando era una niña porque mi mamá no tenía mucho dinero para ella, mucho menos para mí. Recuerdo que la apoyaba con el poco dinero que ganaba paseando perritos pequeños y de lo que encontraba en las bolsas de los pantalones de mis padres.

La película fue increíble, me encantó y salí del cine con una gran sonrisa, danzando y cantando. Mi alegría desapareció al ver frente a mí a tres hombres con EL atuendo, me buscaban…otra vez.

Resoplé, ¿no podía tener un día normal?

-Ya sabes la respuesta.-murmuré y salí corriendo de ahí antes de que me vieran.

Tomé otro taxi hacia el aeropuerto y esta vez como ya no tenía dinero tuve que replicarlo, lo pensé y ya estaba en mi mano.

Miré la tabla digital y elegí mi próximo destino al azar, Los Ángeles.

Compré el boleto y esperé con impaciencia y nerviosismo para que dieran el llamado, pasaron dos horas hasta que pude subir al avión. Di un respiro y esperé a que el avión aterrizara, mis ojos se iluminaron al darme cuenta de dónde iba a estar.

Disney era mi siguiente parada, definitivamente. Brinqué en mi asiento emocionada, la azafata me lanzó una mirada divertida y me sonrojé. Bostecé, cansada revisé el avión por si había alguien del cual temer o escapar. Qué tonta, no es como que pudiera lanzarme de un avión y salir con vida de eso, sonreí irónicamente.

Tal vez sí podía.

La llamada para que nos abrocháramos los cinturones me despertó, esperé a que el avión se detuviera y me levanté para tomar mi morral. Decidí caminar y buscar un lugar dónde dormir, me decidí por un cuarto que se rentaba por día y la encargada me dijo que como ya era pasada la medianoche me cobraría mitad del día.

Lancé mis cosas a la mesa y caí en la cama, dormida.

-Dsineylandia ya llegó Innara.-sonreí mientras los rayos del sol impactaron mi cara.


	3. Capítulo dos

Capítulo dos

Por obra del Señor la casera me trajo el desayuno, mencionó que estaba incluido en el hospedaje y aquí sí había tocino. Una ración de fruta, dos panqueques con tocino al lado y un vaso de leche hicieron mi día.

Agradecí la hospitalidad avisando que regresaría en la noche y que probablemente pagaría otra noche, tomé un taxi a Dsiney y esperé para poder entrar.

Miré mi reloj, las 11 de la mañana sonreí, tenía todo el día.

Me subí a distintos juegos: montañas rusas, juegos acuáticos e incluso me subí a los juegos que eran para bebés. Comí una pierna de pavo, no fue la mejor elección pero no me arrepentía y después una paleta que tenía la forma de Mickey Mouse. Repliqué un libro para los autógrafos de los personajes de Disney y me tomé fotos con algunos de ellos y a las ocho de la noche me acomodé en un rincón para poder ver el desfile.

Me quedé quieta y fue cuando los vi, no eran los mismos pero ahí estaban y ésta vez me miraban fijamente, había sido descubierta. Fingí no notarlos pero ellos ya lo sabían, sabían que los había visto. Comencé a moverme lentamente y ellos sonrieron, los caminos estaban vacíos para dejar que los carros alegóricos pasaran.

Tenía que comenzar a correr y eso hice, los policías del parque se dieron cuenta de mi acción, comenzaron a gritar que regresara a las orillas, los ignoré. Tenía que correr mucho _más rápido_, eso hice, sabía que los perdería de vista.

Salté varios cordones que habían puesto para el desfile y los guardias que estaban ahí ni siquiera lo notaron, sonreí al percatarme que en efecto, los perdí. Mi corazón se detuvo unos momentos, estaban a unos metros…_metros._

¿Cómo era eso posible? Yo _soy_ más rápida que cualquier humano, el miedo comenzó a invadirme y sabía que tenía que hacer algo pronto, mire por todos lados e incluso escuché todo a mí alrededor, más allá de la decoración, escuché todo lo que había en el parque.

Aceleré más si es que eso era posible porque había dado con mi objetivo, no me importó, salté las rejas que protegían el césped y dejé de seguir los caminos. Hasta que las risas se hicieron más nítidas y comencé a cambiar de apariencia.

Cabello rubio ondulado hasta la cintura, ojos azules, piel blanca y pecas en la nariz.

El cabello suelto me hizo cosquillas en los brazos.

Llegué al grupo de siete chicos que estaban haciendo escándalo así que desaceleré y me metí entre ellos para quedarme ahí, pararon de platicar en cuanto percibieron mi presencia.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-preguntó una chica morena, mirándome despectivamente, sonreí algo cohibida por la atención de todos.

-Se los suplico, sigan caminando y finjan que estoy con ustedes.-les rogué mientras miraba hacia atrás por si había alguna señal de ellos.

La misma chica alzó una ceja y sonrió fríamente.

-Vámonos, no eres nuestro problema.-sentía que el aire me faltaba y la sangre se iba de mis mejillas, ellos estaban más cerca cada vez, los podía oír.

Ellos también percibieron el sonido podía verlo porque estaban atentos, todavía no percibían lo que yo era y esperaba que no lo hicieran pronto. Mire a los demás pidiendo ayuda, todos me miraban indiferentes. La rabia comenzaba a nacer dentro de mí.

-¿Es que acaso no pueden ayudar a alguien por una vez en su vida?-alcé la voz mirando a los demás, eran igual de perfectos que la chica morena, de diferentes países pero igual de perfectos.-¿es que acaso su _especie_ no tiene compasión por los demás?

Era cuestión de minutos, incluso menos para que ellos llegaran.

Una mano rodeó mi cuello y me estrelló contra la pared, unos ojos verdes me miraban enojados. El chico que me miraba como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo, era bastante alto, de nacionalidad africana por el color de su piel y su cabello demasiado chino como para poder ser domado alguna vez.

-¿Qué estás diciendo pequeña _humana_?-escupió las palabras y fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sonreí lentamente.

-Oh corazón, no soy una humana.-susurré mientras los postes comenzaron a temblar, los demás miraban asustados y asombrados, comenzaron a salir del concreto en su dirección.

-Sólo llevémosla con nosotros a un lugar más seguro.-gritó una chica que de seguro era asiática.

Ellos estaban aquí y comenzaron a disparar contra nosotros, cuatro chicas y dos chicos crearon campos de fuerza para evitar los proyectiles, miraban al chico africano como esperando una orden.

Fijó su mirada en mí y gritó: "Vámonos"

Comenzamos a acelerar para salir del parque, aún sosteniendo los campos de fuerza alrededor de todos, vi que comenzaban a dejarme atrás, eran más rápidos que yo así que aceleré al máximo.

Si fuera una humana común y uno de nosotros pasara a su lado sólo sentiría una extraña energía alrededor de ella por unos minutos, no podría diferenciar siluetas, ni si quiera nos vería como un borrón.

Los seguí por Los Ángeles, sorteando los carros y el tráfico hasta que comenzaron a desacelerar y me detuve frente a una casa realmente enorme, era una mansión. Podría almacenar a unas 30 personas de eso estaba segura.

Se detuvieron en la entrada, el chico que me amenazó hizo una seña lo suficientemente rápido como para que yo no tuviera tiempo de irme y sentí dos pares de brazos sujetándome firmemente.

El portón de la casa se abrió y comenzamos a caminar dentro del la propiedad, la puerta principal se abrió y una figura descansaba en el marco de la puerta, esperando a que llegáramos.

Era otro chico.

No dijo palabra alguna al verme y todos entraron a la mansión, dando un portazo. Mi destino estaba sellado, moriría aquí.

Me sentaron con algo de rudeza en la sala principal que bueno tengo que decirlo era hermosa, lo sillones eran mullidos y suaves de un color crema y los muebles de madera se veían muy caros y finos, varios marcos mostraban fotos de los residentes, sonriendo, felices.

Los envidié por un momento.

-¿_Qué eres_?-demandó uno de los chicos que parecía ser americano, normal.

Los ocho me miraban con curiosidad, agresividad y enojo.

Me sentía muy pequeña en el sillón, me hice más pequeña, encogiéndome.

-Soy una híbrida, mi ADN está mezclado con el de su especie.-contesté temerosa.

La chica morena comenzó a temblar y las llamas de las velas comenzaron a temblar y dirigirse en mi dirección.

Ella controlaba el fuego, interesante, no dejé que me intimidaran las llamas, podía sentir el calor en mi rostro y en mis hombros, cada vez más intenso. Alcé una ceja y las llamas comenzaron a retroceder poco a poco, estaba empleando mi poder. Escuché un jadeo pero me concentré en mi tarea, pude sentir la fuerza que la morena estaba empleando para hacerlas regresar a mí, alcé mi mano en dirección a una taza donde todavía había té y comenzó a moverse en su dirección también, apagando de poco a poco las llamas.

Comenzaba a sentir el cansancio pero no me iba a dejar, no me iba a rendir, no frente a ellos.

-Suficiente.-era la voz autoritaria del grupo, las llamas desaparecieron, temblando coloqué el té en la taza de nuevo, lo último que quería era manchar la alfombra y dejé de usar telequinesis. Mis manos estaban temblando así que las metí entre mis piernas.

-Nunca antes había visto un híbrido.-mencionó la chica asiática con una sonrisa amigable en mi dirección.

-Es porque se supone que no existen.-contestó un pelirrojo mirándome asombrado.

Podía comenzar a sentir la sangre en mis mejillas y el cansancio filtrándose en mi cuerpo de poco a poco.

-Yo opino que la dejemos descansar y mañana comencemos con el interrogatorio.-mencionó una chica rubia, mirándome con cuidado.

-¿Dejarla dormir aquí?-preguntó la morena con burla en la voz, fruncí el ceño ligeramente.

-Creo que estaría bien.-murmuró una chica de cabello marrón, el chico de ojos verdes y piel oscura le miro atentamente y levantó una mano para demandar silencio.

-Propongo una votación, ¿quién está a favor?-cinco levantaron la mano, él no se incluyó.-Está decidido, se queda hoy y mañana se realiza lo demás.

-¡Mali! ¿En serio piensas dejar a esta cosa en la casa?-estalló la morena, comenzó a chillar y gritar, el chico africano, Mali, levantó la mano y la morena se calló.

-La decisión está tomada, María. Si no te gusta ya sabes dónde está la puerta.-dijo, sonreí de lado, ella me mandó una mirada de puro odio y dejé de sonreír. Tomó su bolso y abrió la puerta.

Los miró a todos fríamente.

-No saben en lo que se están metiendo, ella será nuestra destrucción.-su mirada se clavó en la mía.

Salió del cuarto y la habitación se quedó en silencio.

-Bien, cada uno a sus habitaciones, la chica se queda en el cuarto de invitados.-Mali me miro y se acerco a mi lo suficiente como para ver el verde de sus ojos, el contraste con su piel era increíble.

-Dejamos que te quedes aquí, no hagas nada estúpido o te las verás conmigo y estoy seguro de que no quieres eso.-susurro, asentí mientras comenzaba a regresar a mi apariencia habitual.

Todos seguían mirándome.

-¡Oh Dios Mío!-el grito que la chica rubia de ojos verdes me asustó.-¡eres pelirroja! ¡siempre quise tener una amiga pelirroja!

La chica asiática que estaba a su lado recibió un pellizco de su parte.

-¡Anna! Eso duele.-murmuró frotando la piel con su mano.

-Perdón Lily, me emocioné.-susurró por lo bajo, reí discretamente y unos ojos verdes me miraron con curiosidad, dejé de hacerlo.

-Anna, yo soy pelirrojo.-el chico puso los ojos en blanco y Anna negó.

-Dije amiga, mujer, Robert.-contestó ella, Robert puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

-Robert, Dylan.-el rubio y el pelirrojo se acercaron a Mali.-Lleven a nuestra invitada a su habitación, pueden retirarse.

Todos menos Robert y Dylan se fueron, me miraban con algo de miedo y curiosidad, fue Robert quien me dio una sonrisa y me ofreció su mano, la tomé con cuidado.

Robert, Dylan, Lily, Anna y la chica pixie votaron porque me quedara en la casa, Mali, María y el otro chico votaron porque me fuera.

Nadie habló camino a mi habitación, y fue algo que agradecí, mi celular sonó asustándonos a todos.

-Perdón.-murmuré, Dylan sonrió y Robert encogió sus hombros.

Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta color azul, aspiré profundo.

-Este es tu cuarto, esperemos que te guste.-dijo Robert, sonreí y giré el picaporte.

Era hermosa, las paredes de un color crema combinaban con el sillón café y la cama era una combinación de esos colores, había un pequeño escritorio en una esquina, un closet enorme y un baño completo hecho de cristal y cerámica.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, era el cuarto más hermoso que había visto y era mío por una noche. Sabía que me veía estúpida y que mis hombros comenzaban a temblar debido al llanto pero siempre había dormido en lugares que no eran higiénicos ni aptos para quedarse un buen tiempo; a excepción del apartamento al que me metí días atrás.

-Hey, ¿está todo bien?-preguntó Dylan, le miré con ojos vidriosos, se veía preocupado, genuinamente preocupado, compuse una sonrisa pero creo que no salió muy bien.

-Todo está perfecto, gracias chicos.-dije mirando el lugar, ellos asintieron.

-No vayas a escapar.-dijo Dylan antes de cerrar la puerta.

-No pienso hacerlo, el cuarto es muy hermoso como para regresar al cuarto en renta.-susurré, dispuesta a tomar una ducha en la tina.

Estaba tan feliz que probablemente no podría dormir debido a la emoción.

Me equivoqué, caí como un tronco.


	4. Capítulo tres

Capítulo tres

Nunca había dormido tantas horas sin despertarme a medianoche, alerta por si alguien intentaba atacarme. Fueron los rayos del sol que comenzaron a calentar mi cuerpo y por ende me despertaron, sonreí al darme cuenta de dónde estaba.

No fue un sueño, solté una exclamación de felicidad y me estiré en la cama, busque en el tocador por mi celular, la una de la tarde. Mire el teléfono anonadada, ¿por qué no habían entrado en mi habitación y comenzar a interrogarme?

Asustada me levanté de la cama dispuesta a ducharme de nuevo e intentar lucir presentable. Llené la bañera y mire las sales que estaban en una repisa, pude ver que alguien había colocado mi preferida, sales de mar. Me sonroje al pensar que la noche anterior probablemente estuve pensando en duchas relajantes.

Rocié sales en la bañera y me metí, lancé un gemido vergonzoso.

-Dios creo que fue mejor que la de ayer.-comencé a juguetear con la espuma y a controlar el agua de la bañera.

Era divertido, hace bastante tiempo que no hacía esto y como si hubiera abierto el candado, los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar mi cabeza: mis padres, la señora Mills, el cuarto blanco y la criatura desconocida.

Agité mi cabeza y decidí que había sido suficiente, me levanté de la bañera dispuesta a secarme.

La puerta se abrió mostrando al chico de ojos verdes.

-Dice Mali que te espera…

Sus ojos me miraron realmente abiertos, me quedé quieta devolviendo la mirada, pude ver qué pasaba saliva y me resbale dentro de la bañera, cubriendo mi cuerpo, la sangre comenzaba a subir a mi cara.

Él miró hacia otro lado pero luego alzo una ceja en mi dirección y metió sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans.

-Mali te espera abajo.-cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Salí de la tina y envolví una toalla rápidamente en mi cuerpo y corrí al closet, dentro me esperaban unos jeans a la cadera y un top que dejaba al descubierto mi abdomen, busque en todo el closet por una blusa más larga pero no había nada más.

Cepille mi cabello, necesitaba que le cortara las puntas, estaba maltratado y seco, además ya lo tenía bastante largo, a punto de tocar mi trasero. Me mire en el espejo, tenía ojeras marcadas y mi piel se veía algo demacrada.

Mi cabello era rizado y de un rojo bastante fuerte, mi piel blanca y con pecas en mis pómulos y nariz, mis labios son delgados y rosados, mis ojos eran grandes de un azul trasparente con pestañas que eran largas pero no se notaba por su color. Mi complexión era menuda, mi busto era promedio, pero no tenía _derrière_, plana por atrás.

Mi reflejo me regresó una mueca y gire mis ojos, me veía mejor que otros días. No me molesté en quitar las ojeras, no quería gastar energía en algo tan estúpido, tome mi celular y mi morral y abrí la puerta.

La chica asiática y la chica rubia de ojos verdes me esperaban en el pasillo, la última alzó una ceja, divertida.

-Soy Anna y ella es Lily, regresa a la habitación, tengo que arreglar esas ojeras.-chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación, abrí la boca para replicar pero Lily me dio un empujoncito y estábamos de nuevo en el cuarto.

Anna me sentó en la cama mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, pude ver que una bolsa marrón venía flotando en nuestra dirección, se colocó al lado de su dueña.

Abrí la boca para comenzar a protestar pero Lily me interrumpió de nuevo.

-¿De dónde eres? ¿cómo te llamas? ¿cuántos años tienes?-su cara se veía realmente divertida y emocionada, una sonrisa salió de mis labios.

-No te muevas mucho.-ordenó Anna mientras comenzaba a pasar lo que parecía ser corrector con una brocha.

-Nací en Rusia pero me criaron en Washington, me llamo Innara y tengo 19 años.-esperé a que preguntara otra cosa pero no lo hizo, en cambio miro atentamente el trabajo de Anna.

-Tienes la misma edad que yo, Anna tiene 21.-murmuró mientras la mencionada se alejaba para observarme mejor.

-Lista, las ojeras ya no están, ahora tenemos que apresurarnos, Mali se impacienta.-nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar por la mansión.

Observe todo con detalle, era demasiado ostentoso para mí.

Me guiaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar a lo que parecía un estudio, Lily tocó la puerta y pude escuchar claramente un "adelante" a pesar de ser un susurro, respiré profundo y ella abrió la puerta.

Los integrantes de la casa estaban sentados formando una media luna alrededor de una sola silla que estaba en el centro, se notaba que no querían intimidar pensé.

Robert y Dylan soltaron sonrisas en mi dirección, Mali alzó una ceja, María me miraba como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse a matarme, la chica del corte pixie me miraba con miedo y el chico de ojos verdes simplemente no tenía expresión en su cara.

Se me olvidaba que ellos tenían las mismas habilidades que yo, por lo tanto podían leer mi mente.

-Siéntate Innara.-Mali hizo un gesto hacia la silla, hice lo que me pidió.

-Estuvimos hablando durante el día y ya tenemos una decisión en cuanto a ti pero antes de decirla nos gustaría saber quiénes eran los que te perseguían ayer.-sus ojos encontraron los míos.

-Si nos mientes lo sabremos y no te va a gustar.-dijo María, Mali la ignoró y por primera vez me regaló una sonrisa; tendría que hacerlo más seguido, no se ve nada mal.

El chico de ojos verdes rió entre dientes y Mali me miro atentamente, me encogí en mi asiento, ya no tengo privacidad.

-Bueno, soy Innara, y como les dije ayer soy una híbrida. Estoy casi segura de que mi padre tuvo que ver con eso, desde que estaba pequeña me llevaba a… Me llevaba a un cuarto blanco, me decía que todo iba a estar bien y después ya no recordaba nada, lo hacía casi cada tres días por unos 9 años. Recuerdo que me la pasaba en el hospital varios días después de cada visita, hasta que hubo una vez en la cual pude sentir todo lo que me hizo.

Fue la última vez que lo vi con vida, me repitió las mismas palabras de siempre y mis ojos se cerraron pero mis sentidos seguían activos, sus manos rozaron mi brazo y después un dolor intenso me atravesó, como si hubiera enterrado una aguja muy gruesa en él. No pude gritar, mi boca no me respondía, una sensación fría se extendía de mi brazo al todo mi cuerpo y yo comencé a entrar en pánico.

La aguja salió de mi brazo y sentí alivio pero luego algo parecido a una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, mi padre soltó una maldición y yo abrí mis ojos.

Mi padre intentaba contener algo dentro de otro cuarto y parecía estar lográndolo, yo me levante dispuesta a intentar ayudarle y lo hice pero fui demasiado rápida, tanto que me estrellé contra la pared. Mi cabeza daba vueltas unos segundos y después estaba como nueva, ésta vez lo hice lentamente y cuando ya estaba arriba las puertas del cuarto se abrieron lanzando a mi padre por los aires.

Mire con horror como se levantaba a pesar de tener cristales enterrados en su cuerpo, mire hacia la puerta y vi a una criatura gigante, se veía maltratada y enojada, su mirada clavada en la de mi padre.

Papá me miro y susurro que corriera, justo después de eso fuego salió en su dirección, incinerándolo y yo me quedé ahí, paralizada y mi cuerpo temblando de manera descontrolada. La criatura comenzó a olisquear el aire y supe que tenía que salir de ahí, corrí hacia la parte superior de la casa, fui más rápida que nunca y observe como esa cosa salía de la casa.

Dio un paso fuera de la casa y simplemente comenzó a temblar, miro hacia mi ventana, su mirada sobre la mía y después explotó en pedacitos. Me quedé en mi cuarto despierta toda la noche, intentando procesar lo que había pasado pero nada tenía sentido.

Finalmente me decidí, baje de nuevo al laboratorio de mi padre y evite ver su cuerpo, me enfoque en buscar información acerca de esa criatura y de lo que estaba haciendo conmigo, la encontré.

Mi padre mezcló mi ADN con el de su especie, Bineus, y después de varias pruebas tuvo éxito y lo implantó en mi ADN, lo que nunca previó es que ahora su ADN se fijó muy bien el mío y ahora soy menos humana. Mi ADN es 80 por ciento Bineus y 20 por ciento humano lo cual me permitió obtener todas sus habilidades:

· Sanar cualquier herida

· Transformar mi apariencia física

· Sentidos agudizados

· Leer la mente

· Control sobre uno de los cuatro elementos

· Campos de fuerza

· Replicar cualquier objeto

Por el hecho de ser híbrida me gané una octava habilidad: Telequinesis, puedo mover cualquier cosa con la mente.

Lo que mi padre hizo era ilegal, atrapó al alienígena y experimentó con él o ella, el Gobierno se enteró y pensó que la amenaza que mi padre representaba junto con el alienígena estaban erradicados.

No se enteraron de mi presencia hasta hace unos 3 años, utilicé mis poderes y lastime a un agente infiltrado, desde entonces han estado persiguiéndome, quieren saber de qué soy capaz y si hay más como yo.

La sala estaba en silencio y ocho pares de ojos me miraban con distintas emociones en ellos pero yo enfoqué la mía en Mali, quien me miraba con seriedad.

-Tenerte en nuestra casa implica una amenaza para nosotros, seríamos descubiertos por el gobierno y no queremos pasar nuestros últimos días encerrados.-mi cara mostró decepción y dolor.-Pero, me agradas y creo que mereces un hogar después de todo lo que sufriste, estoy dispuesto a defender a mi familia y a ti de cualquier amenaza, tienes mi permiso.

Mali miro a los demás, queriendo saber si opinión, Lily, Anna, Robert, Dylan, el chico de ojos verdes y la chica pixie se posicionaron al lado de Mali, integrándome a su familia. Mire al chico de ojos verdes con sorpresa pero él no me regresó la mirada.

-¡CINDY! ¡JARED! No pueden hacerme esto, ella representa una amenaza para todos nosotros, no es más que una estúpida perra que se cruzó en nuestro camino. No tenemos por qué aceptarla en nuestra casa, me niego.-María gritaba hacia el grupo de chicos pero ninguno de ellos pareció inmutarse por su berrinche.

Se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó, la rabia salía de sus ojos en mi dirección.

-Bien, yo no estoy ni estaré de acuerdo con esto, nunca.-dijo caminando hacia la puerta que se abrió violentamente y se cerró de la misma forma.

-Bien, ¿quién quiere comida china?-Dylan rompió el silencio y Mali soltó una carcajada, mi estómago comenzó a hacer ruidos demandando comida.

Todos comenzaron a desfilar hacia afuera de la habitación y de pronto me sentí excluida, Mali fue el único que se quedó en el cuarto, sus ojos me miraban atentamente.

-Innara, ¿quieres quedarte en la habitación de huéspedes?-preguntó, abrí mi boca pero nada salió de ella.

-¿Esa es la habitación de huéspedes?-mi voz se elevó una octava, él sonrió abiertamente.

-Sí, las nuestras están en el ala oeste de la casa.-respondió.

-Querrás decir mansión.-murmure y él se encogió de hombros, me levante dispuesta a comer un gran plato de comida.-Creo que me gustaría quedarme ahí, ¿en qué parte de la casa se encuentra mi cuarto?

-Norte, cerca del jardín trasero.-hice un gesto, pensando.

-¿Están muy lejos? ¿me perdería si intento llegar con ustedes?-pregunte y él rodó los ojos.

-No seas exagerada, no es un laberinto, simplemente necesitas familiarizarte con el lugar.-su mano rodeó mis hombros y me tensé.-Perdón, se me olvida.-quitó su brazo.

-De verdad que eres muy diferente al chico que me estampó contra la pared.

-Uno tiene que proteger a su familia.-murmuró mientras llegábamos a la cocina, Lily y Robert discutían acerca de un guisado para la comida.

-¿Son hermanos?-pregunte mientras me sentaba en un banquito blanco.

-Genéticamente no, uno a uno fueron llegando, perdidos en este planeta, nos convertimos en una familia.-respondió mientras miraba a los demás, sus ojos se centraron en Cindy quien sonreía a Lily y Robert.

-¿Por qué están aquí?-sus ojos encontraron los míos, eran serios.

Ups, creo que toqué una fibra sensible.


	5. Capítulo cuatro

Capítulo cuatro

Lily y Robert dejaron de pelear, Cindy, Anna, Jared y Mali me miraban, ¿por qué abrí mi boca? Es como si los hubiera ofendido y gravemente, demonios. Segundos después todos estallaron en carcajadas, al percatarme de la broma crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y mi cara comenzó a tornarse roja debido a la vergüenza.

-Muy graciosos.

-Debiste de ver tu cara Inna.-Lily se estaba poniendo roja de tanto reír, rodé los ojos.

-Lo que sea, ¿me van a decir?

-Vinimos aquí para ayudar a su planeta, somos restauradores, gracias al control que tenemos sobre los cuatro elementos podemos ayudar a restaurar su hogar.-explicó Robert.

Imaginé a María "restaurando" mi planeta con el fuego, matándome y lastimando a humanos que la molestaron en un pasado.

-Definitivamente no se hace así.-levanté la cabeza demasiado rápido, lastimándome el cuello, los ojos de Jared me miraban con diversión.

-¿Tú controlas el fuego?-pregunté apenada.

-Sí, no quemamos nada, creamos luz solar para que todo pueda crecer.-era como la quinta vez en el día que me sentía tonta o avergonzada.

Evité mirarle a los ojos y asentí, suspiré y la realidad de las acciones de la noche anterior me golpearon abruptamente.

Por mi culpa esas personas los habían descubierto, sabían que habían criaturas parecidas a mí y estaba segura de que no descansarían hasta encontrarme o a ellos.

-No te preocupes Inna, pensamos en ello antes de votar para saber si te quedabas con nosotros.-contestó Anna, las lágrimas se arremolinaron en mis ojos y respiré profundamente intentando no llorar ahí mismo.

Hice una mueca.

-Además los chicos se encargaron de ellos.-no había escuchado la voz de Cindy, la miré, me sonreía con timidez y sus ojos mostraban un poco de miedo.

Mire a Mali, esperando un gesto.

Su media sonrisa me aturdió, ¿qué les habían hecho?

-¿Qué…

-No preguntes, es mejor así.-Dylan me interrumpió lanzándome una sonrisa, tenía curiosidad así que comencé a leerle la mente.

Nada, estaba en blanco.

¿Qué está pasando?

Mali rió a mi lado, le miré sabiendo que me daría una explicación, el olor a comida me haría salivar por un rato.

-Los Bineus tenemos la capacidad de bloquear o poner una barrera a nuestros pensamientos para que los demás no se enteren de todo.-explicó mientras jugaba con mi celular.-Quiero uno de estos.-sonreí.

-Adelante, puedes replicarlo.

Segundos después había ocho celulares iguales al mío, todos nuevos. Cuando replicamos algo es original y funciona mucho mejor que los objetos replicados, es extraño.

-Yo quería uno negro.-la queja de Anna me hizo reír, ahora había diez de ellos, nueve blancos y uno negro.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con el restante?-Cindy tomó el suyo y miró a Mali, él simplemente tardó segundos en contestar, observaba a Cindy como si fuera la persona más hermosa del mundo, le di un codazo.

-Lo guardaré para alguna emergencia.-sus ojos me miraron molesto, me encogí de hombros y le sonreí.

Robert colocó un plato de arroz frito en mi lugar, le mire agradecida, no había comido desde la noche anterior y ya eran pasadas las tres de la tarde. Todos se sentaron a comer, mirando a mi alrededor me di cuenta que todas las sillas estaban ocupadas, eran ocho, no nueve.

Y María aún no regresaba.

Lily se levantó y salió corriendo, regresó segundos después con otra silla y la colocó al lado de Mali, éste hizo una mueca y reí por lo bajo.

-Faltan…-Jared miró su celular.-Dos horas para el entrenamiento.

-¿Entrenamiento?-miré a las chicas pidiendo una explicación.

-Entrenamos los lunes, miércoles y sábados entre nosotros, por diversión.-respondió Anna, asentí cautelosamente.

-Ahí podemos usar nuestros poderes libremente e incluso tomar nuestra verdadera forma.-la emoción de Lily era palpable, ¿verdadera forma? Me estremecí cuando la imagen de ese Bineus apareció.

No es que fueran feos, al contrario incluso en su forma real era muy lindos (los había visto en bocetos que mi padre tenía) simplemente el que yo vi estaba…dañado.

Me levanté con mi plato en las manos, intentando reprimir más lágrimas ¿por qué lloraba cada que pensaba en mi padre? Él nunca estuvo para mí y mucho menos mi madre, además me profesó su odio incontables veces.

No entendía y con las lágrimas saliendo lavé mi plato con fuerza, tal vez demasiada porque escuché como se rompía en mis manos y un corte adornaba la palma de mi mano. Genial. Gruñí, repliqué el plato y tire el otro a la basura.

Mire mi mano, ahora sólo había una cicatriz rosada, limpie las lágrimas con el dorso y respiré profundo, componiendo mi mejor sonrisa.

-Lloras por él porque sabías que te amaba, lo supiste cuando evitó que el Bineus te lastimara y se sacrificó por ti. Cuando te miró a los ojos y viste el miedo y el amor por ti, se sacrificó, Innara.-escuchar la voz de Jared y sus argumentos provocaron que me relajara, me giré para mirarle y contradecirlo, sabiendo que ya no estaba ahí.

Pensé en agradecer su ayuda pero luego recordé que él me había visto en la bañera.

Desnuda.

No, eso no iba a pasar.

El comedor estaba solo, todavía no eran las cinco y no sabía dónde estaba la sala de entrenamiento, decidí buscar el jardín, Mali lo había mencionado antes. En una casa normal el jardín tendría que estar cerca del comedor pero aquí…No podía encontrarlo y la hora del entrenamiento se acercaba, la energía comenzaba a zumbar dentro de mí demandando ser liberada, me provocaba una especie de comezón en las extremidades.

-¿No puedes aguantar diez minutos más?-mi voz salió en un quejido, la comezón comenzaba a hacerse insoportable conforme el tiempo pasaba.

-¿Ahora hablas sola? Además de estúpida estás loca.-me giré para mirar a María, quien tenía una sonrisa arrogante y maliciosa adornando su horrible cara.

Era realmente fea.

Ella frunció el ceño, su cara se tornó roja y sus manos se cerraron en forma de puños.

-Eres una…

-¿Todo bien señoritas?-la presencia de Dylan y Lily me sobresaltó, el pelirrojo me miró, sonreí restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Quién te crees tú Dylan? Nadie te invitó, ya puedes largarte.-María escupió las palabras hacia el pelirrojo per éste ni se inmutó.

-Te recuerdo que soy el segundo a cargo y puedo ponerte en tu lugar si estás causando problemas.-la voz de Dylan era fría y tensa, normalmente era amigable y bromista.

Verlo tenso y preparado para pelear era increíble y letal al mismo tiempo, pude ver la magnitud de los Bimeus junto con su poder.

María le lanzó una mirada envenenada y después me miró a mí, me quedé quieta.

-Me las pagarás.-susurró y segundos después ya no estaba, seguía mirando donde había estado parada.

-¿Inna?-la voz de Lily me sacó de mis pensamientos, sonreí agradecida y me acerqué a ellos.

-Te estábamos buscando, el entrenamiento está por comenzar.-Dylan me sonrió como siempre pero no podía olvidar su voz ni su cara, frías, sin sentimiento alguno.

Lily me tomó del brazo y comenzamos a caminar por la casa, bajamos unas escaleras que estaban cerca de la entrada a la casa, giré el pomo de la puerta con mi mente, Dylan me sonrió.

-Se me olvida que tienes esa habilidad, ¿es útil?-preguntó, olvidé al Dylan serio y sonreí.

-Como no tienes idea.-contesté entrando al salón.

El salón estaba realmente iluminado, las paredes eran de metal y había ventanales por a lo largo del salón. Había equipo de boxeo, pesas, sogas, aros de basquetbol colgaban en los extremos del salón y una pista para correr. Parecía medir unos 700 metros cuadrados, me percaté de que esto estaba debajo de la casa, era subterráneo. Mali golpeaba unos dummies que Jared sostenía frente a él, si Jared fuera un humano el primer golpe lo habría lanzado varios metros hacia atrás. Anna y Robert corrían como bolas de energía alrededor de la pista, Anna llevaba la delantera, sonreí. Cindy saltaba la soga demasiado rápido, entrecerré los ojos y pude ver la soga con claridad. María golpeaba un saco de box con todas sus fuerzas, no pasaron más de diez segundos para que lo derribara al suelo.

-Hola Inna.-saludó Mali, quien dejó de golpear los dummies y se acercó a nosotros.-¿Lista?

-¿Para qué?

-Para emplear tus poderes libremente y maximizar su alcance y fuerza, ¿para qué más?-preguntó como si fuera obvio.

-Olvidas la parte del acondicionamiento físico.-gritó Anna desde la pista, seguía corriendo con Robert.

Me rasqué ansiosamente, desesperada por comenzar.

-Puedes unirte a Jared y a mí, vamos a comenzar a correr.-asentí no muy segura y repliqué unos tennis para correr junto con un par de calcetas, Mali alzó una ceja.-¿ahora qué?

-No necesitas los tennis.-abrí la boca.-Puedes correr descalza.

-No sé si lo has notado pero no soy una Bineus al cien por ciento, también soy parte humana.-respondí caminando a la pista con mis tennis en la mano, miré el material de la misma.

Cemento, tal vez mis pies no me gritaran tanto si lo hacía descalza, me posicioné entre los chicos.

-¡AHORA!-Jared gritó.

La energía contenida comenzó a salir y comencé a ganar velocidad, el cemento no lastimaba mis pies y la sensación de libertad se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Jared y Mali aceleraron y comenzaron a dejarme atrás, junté toda la energía posible y la solté, mis pies estaban por dejar de tocar el suelo y pasé a los chicos. Sabía que el subidón de energía no iba a durar mucho, aún no me cansaba y ya no tenía comezón. Alguien me tiró del cabello para ganar impulso, pude ver la sonrisa de Mali, entrecerré los ojos.

Él se lo buscó, lentamente deshice el cordón que mantenía sus shorts en sus caderas y debido a la velocidad a la que íbamos sus shorts cayeron por sus piernas, provocando que tropezara y se detuviera para acomodárselos. Solté una risotada mientras Jared y yo lo pasábamos, me enfoqué en el chico de ojos verdes, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos.

-Sólo uno de nosotros puede ganar.-susurró, asentí. Esperaba algún truco sucio como el de Mali pero no lo que hizo a continuación, de su mano salió fuego en mi dirección, lo esquivé con un salto hacia arriba y me detuve en seco. El olor a cabello quemado me distrajo, mi cabello estaba en llamas.

Creé agua y mojé mi cabello hasta que las llamas se apagaron, yo quedé empapada y Jared llegó a la meta.


	6. Capítulo cinco

Capítulo cinco

-¡Pero qué demonios te sucede!-grité con todas mis fuerzas, escuché como todos dejaban de ejercitarse.

-No seas exagerada, sólo fue algo de fuego.-María sonreía maliciosamente, me giré para mirarla con odio, toqué mi cabello.

Me llegaba cerca de los omóplatos y yo lo tenía hasta mi espalda baja.

Jared estaba muerto.

La furia comenzó a nacer dentro de mí y diversos objetos comenzaron a temblar, Jared alzó una ceja, gesto suficiente para desatar mi furia.

Todas las pesas viajaron en su dirección al igual que un par de dummies y sacos de boxeo, Jared comenzó a moverse rápidamente, pensando que podía esquivar los proyectiles.

Imbécil.

Incrementé la velocidad de las cosas y creé una lanza de agua que congelé al instante, también lo lancé en su dirección. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia vi como varias pesas lo golpeaban en el cuerpo, un dummie lo golpeó en la cara pero él siguió corriendo y comenzó a crear campos de fuerza para evitar que lo golpeara.

No se iba a salvar de esta, el esfuerzo me estaba debilitando poco a poco la lanza se estrelló contra su campo y yo caí de rodillas, jadeando. No podía parar de temblar y mi mirada se fijó en la suya, mi odio incrementó al ver arrogancia y burla en ellos.

-Jared.-la voz de Mali era venenosa, el aludido levantó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? ¿por qué no la detuviste?-gritó hacia Mali, el aludido frunció el ceño y compuso una mueca de odio.

-Porque te lo merecías idiota, ahora, sal de aquí antes de que te arranque la cabeza.-su voz fue fría y autoritaria, Jared lo miró y la sorpresa inundó sus ojos al igual que el dolor.

Meneó la cabeza negativamente, bufó, lanzó una mirada a los demás y comenzó a caminar a la salida, María corrió y se situó a su lado, salieron del lugar.

Toqué mi cabello y los sollozos comenzaron a llegar inmediatamente, no sólo era cabello. Era lo que más le gustaba a mi mamá, la señora Mills. Recuerdo que le encantaba el color, su forma y lo largo que era, siempre me lo cepillaba para mimarme y me decía que era hermoso. Era un gesto familiar y me sentía en casa cuando ella lo cepillaba, me sentía amada, sentía que tenía una familia.

Ahora estaba corto, maltratado y con olor a quemado, las manos de Mali me abrazaron, todos los presentes habían leído mis pensamientos, era inevitable. Lo abracé con fuerza y él acarició mi cabello, enterré mi cara en su pecho.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve llorando junto a Mali pero me dolía la cabeza y mis ojos estaban hinchados. Cuando me separé, me levanté y alcé la cabeza, basta de llorar.

Anna, Lily y Cindy me tomaron de las manos mientras yo me secaba las lágrimas, voltee hacia atrás y les sonreí a los tres chicos que me miraban con preocupación. Creo que era como su bebé y ellos sonrieron y asintieron.

Tenía que aprender a levantar ese muro pronto.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunté con voz ronca mientras Cindy me entregaba mi celular y mi bolso, Anna tomaba las llaves de un carro y Lily abría la puerta principal.

-Vamos a un SPA y salón de belleza.-respondió Anna, saltando de emoción.

Solté un quejido y ellas rieron, nunca había ido a un SPA o un salón de belleza, me la pasaba huyendo.

Me quedé dormida en la camioneta, me despertaron a pesar de mis gruñidos pero estaba de mejor humor y el dolor de cabeza desapareció.

Entramos al edificio, había una fuente con pétalos de rosa en el agua, la recepcionista sonrió.

-Ahorita les preparamos lo de siempre.-ella me miró con interés, supuse que veía mi cabello quemado y una sonrisa adornó sus labios, una sonrisa amigable, le devolví el gesto.

Cinco minutos después nos pasaron a un salón de belleza, la señorita nos indicó dónde sentarnos y se retiró.

-¿Nerviosa?-preguntó Cindy, asentí, leí la mente de Lily.

Era un torbellino, una idea tras otra aparecía en su cabeza, era abrumador.

Miré mi cabello, definitivamente tenía que arreglarlo. Una chica un poco más grande que yo se colocó frente a mí y sonrió.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-preguntó mientras miraba con cuidado mi cabello.-Definitivamente no voy a preguntar qué pasó pero te pondré ampolletas que van por mi cuenta.-sonreí.

-No estoy segura de lo que quiero, confío en tu habilidad, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, estoy segura de que me encantará.-ella asintió y comenzó a lavar mi cabello, cerré los ojos relajándome por completo.

Escuché el sonido de las tijeras, cuando el cabello caía hacia el suelo y la sensación de un cepillo en mi cuero cabelludo. No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que la escuché hablar.

-He terminado, ¿quieres verte o esperar hasta el final de todo el paquete?-preguntó, abrí los ojos y le miré incrédula.

-¿Hay más?-pregunté emocionada, miré hacia abajo, habían mechones rojos en el suelo.

-Claro, manicure, pedicure, maquillaje, facial y depilación.

-Hasta el final.-repliqué y miré a mis amigas, aún no terminaban con ellas.

-Perfecto.

La depilación fue lo que más me dolió, fue COMPLETA y Dios; el mundo era masoquista al hacer esto. La única ventaja es que al ser Bineus no tenía que preocuparme mucho acerca de la depilación, el vello no volvería a salir dentro de años. Kylie, la chica que me atendía hizo varias muecas cada que me depilaba y repetidas veces pedía perdón y yo no paraba de reír, a pesar del dolor.

Llegamos al manicure y pedicure, fue relajante, pedí un francés que quedó hermoso. Mis manos y pies nunca se habían sentido tan suaves en toda mi vida. Después comenzó con el facial, no hizo mucho la verdad, ella me dijo que no lo necesitaba. Limpió algunas impurezas e incluso me regaló unos tratamientos para la cara.

Al final quedaba el maquillaje, fue cuando Anna entró corriendo al cuarto donde me estaban removiendo una mascarilla, sus ojos se iluminaron al verme, supuse que me veía bien. Intenté mirar en su cabeza pero levantó el muro en cuanto me sintió dentro de sus pensamientos.

Estuvo a punto de replicar a mi pensamiento pero al mirar a Kylie cerró la boca por un momento.

-Vamos a irnos de fiesta.-anunció.-Ya sabes qué hacer Ky, no le gusta que exageren mucho pero sé que tú podrás hacer que se vea hermosa sin tanto en su cara.-nos sonrió y se fue.

Fruncí el ceño y me encogí de hombros, dejé que Ky hiciera su trabajo sin protestar, no iba a servirme de nada.

Veinte minutos después, Ky dejó de tocarme y agarró un espejo, se posicionó delante de mí.

-¿Lista?-preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, aspiré aire, asentí y cerré los ojos antes de que pusiera el espejo en mi cara.

Abrí mis ojos y me sorprendió verme al espejo, esta no era yo. Mi cabello era liso y brillante y llegaba por debajo de mis omóplatos. Mis pestañas eran rizadas y largas con sombras cafés y delineador negro, mis mejillas tenían un poco de color, por último mis cejas ahora resaltaban un poco más. Me veía realmente bien y no podía articular palabra alguna.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó, sonreí ampliamente.

-No tengo palabras.-murmuré mientras seguía viéndome en el espejo.

-Perfecto, así me gusta.

-Oh Dios, ¿cómo puedo pagarte?-pregunte mientras me lanzaba a ella y la abrazaba.

-Wow, tranquila. No tienes nada que agradecer, es mi trabajo Inna.-respondió, sonreí y la mire, había algo que podía hacer.

Su celular era una basura, ella lo había dicho. Replique un celular nuevo, un iPhone 5s negro y lo saque de mi bolsillo.

-Ten.-le tendí el teléfono.

Me miró como si estuviera loca, probablemente lo estaba o simplemente me emocione demasiado.

-¿Estás loca?-preguntó mirándome con recelo, hice una mueca.

-Si quieres te traigo otra cosa luego, tal vez sí es demasiado.-dije pensativa, ella soltó una carcajada.

-No es como que todos los días reciba un celular tan caro, eso es todo y menos por mi trabajo. Si no te molesta lo acepto, aunque me da algo de miedo, ¿no es robado verdad?-preguntó tomando el teléfono.

Reí, no del todo.

-No, simplemente cambié de teléfono y ese nunca lo use. El lunes te traigo el cargador y lo que falta del equipo, sólo es cuestión de que le pongas un chip.-repliqué, ella me miraba con algo de desconfianza y sonreí para darle ánimos.

-Esta…bien, pero si lo reportan como robado te culparé a ti.

Dios, ¿era tan difícil aceptar un regalo?

Tal vez no fue el regalo indicado, ¿recuerdas que no socializas mucho Inna? Mi voz interior me regañó.

-Gracias por todo Ky, ¿dónde puedo esperar a las chicas?-pregunto, ella esboza una media sonrisa.

-Sígueme.

Las chicas estaban irreconocibles.

El cabello de Lily ahora estaba rizado y un poco más corto, su maquillaje era sencillo como el mío con sombras moradas, sus ojos cafés brillaban incluso más. Anna bueno estaba increíble, su rubia melena ahora era más corto pasando sus omóplatos y estaba recogido de manera descuidada, con algunos rizos enmarcando su cara y el maquillaje, ella iba un poco más cargada, los labios de un rojo intenso y sus ojos verdes con un smokey negro y plateado. Cindy, su cabello al ser corto, le dieron más forma con gel pero lo que resaltaba era su maquillaje, sus ojos azules se veían tan vibrantes con las sombras doradas y cafés, sus labios decorados con un tono coral, muy bonita.

-Wow, definitivamente me quedo sin palabras.-murmuré mientras Anna pagaba por el servicio.

-¿No es genial?-preguntó Lily mientras daba saltitos en su lugar, Cindy torció los ojos y sonrió de lado.

-No tenemos que pagar una fortuna para vernos así todos los días.-mencionó la castaña, Lily la miro, fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Como si el dinero fuera problema Cinthia Blanchard.-la regañó, la aludida me miró pensando que Lily era rara, reí entre dientes.

-Bien, ahora nos vamos a comprar algo de ropa, tenemos unas tres horas.-mencionó Anna, mientras nos arrastraba fuera del salón.

Tener amigas no era tan malo después de todo.


End file.
